Cherry Chapstick
by JBPones
Summary: Halloween 2008, Noel Kahn's party. As Alison suggested, Emily really does want to taste Jenna's cherry chapstick. Oneshot. Emily/Jenna.


Author's Note: I was surprised by the lack of this pairing, so I decided to do something about it.

* * *

Halloween 2008 – Noel Kahn's party

Getting ready with the girls back at Spencer's house seemed like such a long time ago, now that Emily thought about it. Maybe it was the party atmosphere, maybe it was the excitement of the scary holiday, or maybe it was the way that the mysterious girl dressed as Lady Gaga was dancing across the room.

Two days earlier Emily had run into her shy neighbor Toby Cavanaugh unloading a moving van by the street. He told her about how his father had remarried; the new wife and stepdaughter were moving in with them. She wondered if the girl was Toby's new stepsister. Rosewood was a small community, the high school an even smaller cesspool of gossip and drama. There was no possible way for such a beautiful girl to go unnoticed, especially considering the amount of attention she was receiving that night at Noel's party. Toby had described her as someone who "gets whatever she wants". Emily definitely thought the strange girl exuded a certain sexy confidence that could achieve such a distinctive characteristic as that.

Filled with guilt, Emily also noticed how content her boyfriend Ben was. He was a nice guy, most of the time. Attractive, average intelligence, charming, athletic, popular. Emily knew he was a great catch, her friends reminded her of that quite often. She should be happy to have him. But she wasn't. She had only agreed to date him so that she could further repress her own desires. She had hoped that being with a guy would stop her from dreaming about being with girls, or wanting to kiss Alison, or checking out dancing girls at parties. Her plan was a bust, just like she figured it would be. Girls were just so much more appealing; they possessed a different kind of sexiness. One that drove her crazy. Everything that Ben lacked, Emily could see in that dancing girl.

Forgetting about her dance partner, Emily's full attention was back on the seductive way that the girl moved her body to the music. Suddenly, the girl locked eyes with Emily, catching her in the act. Rather than reacting with disgust or uncomfortably exiting the dance floor, the girl smiled. The surprising reaction sent a jolt of adrenaline rushing through Emily. She shyly smiled back at the girl.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily detected Alison approaching. Ali went straight to Emily's ear to whisper, "Were you wishing you could taste her cherry chapstick? Don't worry, Em. Your secret is safe with me."

Just as quickly as she had arrived, Ali disappeared back into the party. Scared that she had been discovered, Emily resumed her mindless slow dance with Ben and made sure not to look back over at the dancing girl. When the song ended, she told Ben that she needed to use the bathroom and would catch up with him later. Despite the extra effort, she glanced to the spot where the girl had been dancing only to find it empty. She searched the crowd but couldn't find a Lady Gaga outfit anywhere.

After roaming the house for a while, she finally found an unoccupied bathroom upstairs. She shut the door behind her and sighed, leaning against the sink. She thought for a while about what she would say to Ali or if there was even anything that needed to be said. Maybe Ali was only joking, but that was a long shot. Secrets were no laughing matter when it came to Alison.

A polite knock thudded against the door, startling Emily out of her worry. She composed herself and opened the door. She was more than surprised to see the dancing girl before her.

"Hi. I'm Jenna. You're Emily, right?" She smiled, very pleased to have a private chat with Emily.

Unable to contain her own smile, Emily tried to stay calm. "Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"You're friends with Alison DiLaurentis. I met her, briefly." Jenna's eyes openly roamed up and down Emily, giving her butterflies.

"Ali mentioned me?" She was both excited to be talking to Jenna and curiously delighted that Ali would talk about her.

"Well, you girls are the talk of the town." Jenna smirked. "Everyone knows about your little group. My uh, new stepbrother said that one of you was a next door neighbor. He described you as the 'nicest one', but he failed to include that you are by far the most beautiful one."

Blushing, Emily looked away. "I…I don't know about that."

Jenna took the opportunity to step inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Gorgeous, nice, _and_ modest. How is that such a sweet girl like yourself is friends with a girl like Alison?"

Emily's smile fell. "What are you talking about? Alison is a great friend."

"Oh! No, I'm sure she is. I don't mean to be rude, just…curious. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend. I've only had one conversation with her. She comes off very strong. But _you_…you just seem so lovely."

"Yeah, well, don't judge a book by its cover."

Jenna grinned. "Do you have a crush on her? Is that it?"

Emily uncomfortably crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's okay, I won't say anything. I know how that goes." Jenna stepped closer. "And I know how you were looking at me downstairs."

"I…I don't…" Emily moved away until her back was against the wall. Jenna only smiled and moved even closer, until they were inches away from each other.

"Just say the word and I'll stop." Jenna gently cupped Emily's face and slowly leaned in. There was plenty of time for Emily to protest, but she didn't want to. In that moment, Emily wanted nothing else in the world.

Their lips met and a spark ignited inside Emily. That was it; she knew right then that boys would never be enough for her now. Kissing Jenna was like nothing else she had ever experienced. Ben didn't even come close. Their kiss was followed by more and more, each getting rougher. Without warning, Jenna slipped her tongue into her mouth and caressed it against Emily's. A new wave of excitement and lust pulsed through Emily. She had never been so turned on before. When Jenna's hands started to explore, she didn't stop them. First they grabbed her hips and pressed the two of them closer together. They traveled over her Native American costume dress and up to fondle her breasts. The feeling was exhilarating.

With one fluid motion, Jenna had them turned around and had Emily sitting on the edge of the sink counter. She trailed a few slow, sensual kisses down Emily's neck while her hands moved up her smooth thighs. When Jenna's hand reached its destination, Emily had to fight back a moan. She had never been touched there by another person before. It was nearly unexplainable just how turned on she was as Jenna's thumb began rubbing her clit over her panties.

They began kissing again, hot and heavy. Emily had to keep one hand on the sink counter to steady herself, but the other hand was on the back of Jenna's neck. A moan escaped Emily's lips as Jenna slid aside her obstructing underwear and slipped a single finger inside her. Somewhere between the heated kisses and the very pleasurable fingering, Emily lost her grip on reality. The party, Ben, the holiday, Alison, keeping her sexuality a secret, her fears of what others would think…it all flew away. Nothing else mattered except how Jenna was making her feel.

Emily's ability to hold back her moans was put to the test as Jenna trailed kisses down her neck, across her chest, and finally crouched down to lead more up her thighs. Emily's legs spread wider for her as if they had minds of their own. When Jenna's lips and tongue found her clit, Emily gasped. It felt like nothing more erotic could ever possibly happen to her.

Emily found herself breathing heavily and biting her lip, trying to make this last. But Jenna's tongue worked magic on her and soon enough Emily's head fell back and her back arched and her toes curled and her body shook as an intense climax fell over her like a tidal wave of ecstasy. When Emily was able to sit up straight again, she was greeted with a tender kiss from Jenna.

They silently readied themselves to return to the party, adjusting outfits and checking hair and makeup. They would catch each other's glances and smile. When they were both done, Jenna turned to her and gave another soft kiss.

"This will be our dirty little secret." Jenna whispered against Emily's lips.

A little disappointed, Emily's eyes fell to the floor. "I don't know if I can pretend this never happened."

"Well, we don't want your boyfriend finding out, now do we?"

"No."

"And more importantly, your friend Alison."

"Ali is good at keeping secrets."

"And good at using them against you, so I hear. Listen, Emily, it would just be best if no one ever knew about this. Okay?"

"Yeah. I understand."

Jenna smiled sweetly and cupped Emily's face, pulling her in for a final goodbye kiss. Jenna opened the bathroom door and left, never to be seen again that night. Emily felt too guilty to find Ben, so she searched for her friends and found Hanna sitting alone outside. She joined her and started what would be a long, long time of pretending that the most liberating sexual experience of her life never happened.


End file.
